Work vehicles, such as a loader backhoe, also referred to as a backhoe, are increasingly being used on job sites. Backhoes are typically not being used on job sites as primary excavation tools or tools for placing exceptionally heavy objects (2 tons or more), but as general utility machines.
While it may be desirable to increase work vehicle lifting performance, there are disadvantages associated with increasing lifting performance. For example, the motor associated with the work vehicle may need to be increased in operating capacity, i.e., size, but similarly results in increased weight and fuel consumption. Increased operating capacity in the form of a larger motor likely also requires components to have increased structural capacities. The increase in structural capacity, while not necessarily required when operating under nearly static loading conditions, would likely be required due to dynamic loading conditions. Increasing lifting performance in each situation would typically result in an increase in purchase price, weight, and operating costs (fuel). Further, the enhanced operating capacity may only be needed in a few instances, with a smaller work vehicle being capable of handling the vast majority of operating conditions associated without the increase in cost.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to selectably increase lifting performance without the associated disadvantages.